


The first night

by CastleNation (Renalia)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renalia/pseuds/CastleNation
Summary: " It could have very easily been awkward."Sips' first night with the garbage court.





	The first night

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly realised that I've written thousands of words for the UMY fandom and never really posted anything, mainly because most of them are middles of stories. I hate writing beginnings and ends! So I think I'm going to post anything I have thats completed over the next few days.

It could have very easily been awkward. There was only one bed in the flat and now four of them, a very tired and blood soaked king their newest recruit. Sips, displaying his kingly aptitude, hadn’t let it be. 

He scrubbed the filth from his body in the best hot shower he’d ever had. Then he’d let Trott see to his -mostly superficial - wounds. Tired, he had collapsed on the bed, star-fishing partially onto Smith and Ross who he had aimed between. 

He instantly squirmed away from Ross, backing up into Smith’s side as he did so.

 

“Jesus Christ Ross, you’re colder than a really cold thing, holy shit.”

 

Smith chuckled, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Sips’ chest to pull him closer. Sips could feel the warm air on the back of his neck as Smith spoke.

“I just sprayed him down with a hose on the balcony, easier on the plumbing than having all four of us shower.”

 

“And he loves to run the hot water out,” Trott added as he stepped out of the en suite, still rubbing the towel over his hair. “Sorry Sunshine,” he said to Ross’ pout, “but cold showers are an injustice no one should have to face.”

“My first kingly decree then, ‘No running out the hot water because making people take cold showers is a dick move.’ “

 

Trott raised an eyebrow at him,  
“I think I can get behind kingly decrees if they’re all like that.”  
Trott surveyed the disaster that was the bathroom behind him, seemed to firmly decided it was a problem for another time and dumped his towel on the floor.

 

“Budge over Ross, I don’t want to freeze. Smith stop molesting the king.”

Smith whined but removed the arm that had at some point slid down to Sips’ stomach. Sips hadn’t even noticed.  
Ross rolled his eyes but moved over.

 

Trott paused, one knee on the bed where he was about to wedge himself in between Sips and Ross.

“Sips, are you sure th-“

Sips cut him off,  
“The king decrees that his left side is way too cold at the moment.”

 

Trott gave him a skeptical look but tiredness won out, he retrieved the doona from the floor and pulled it over all of them as he laid down. 

Sips curled around him, enjoying the new weirdness that was having someone sleeping in front and behind you.

“Night.”


End file.
